


Slowly, Softly, Let Me In

by galactibi



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Kinda, Kissing, hi welcome to tikivia rarepair hell population: me, this is just a drabble to get back into writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactibi/pseuds/galactibi
Summary: Olivia and Tiki are in love, that's it that's the plot.





	Slowly, Softly, Let Me In

Olivia was a star on the stage, mesmerizing people with her art. People of all kinds, whether ally or enemy, would stop and just watch as she gracefully gave allies the strength they needed to continue. The mask she wore when she performed was so entirely different from the one she used around her allies that it was a shock that they were the same person. 

Olivia’s dancing was bold, fierce and protective whereas Olivia’s normal was timid, shy and weak. Many soldiers in the Shepherds wondered just how someone could change so drastically so quickly. At least, that’s what Olivia led people to believe, or tried to. But Tiki could see through it all, and while she never said anything like Panne or Maribelle did, she could see exactly what Olivia was like.

Olivia was fierce and shy, but she was also cunning and knew how to act differently depending on the person. Whether Olivia knew that or not, Tiki had no clue, but she was determined to find out why Olivia acted the way she did. She was just so curious as to why one simple human could be so fascinating. 

Currently Olivia was playing with Tiki’s hair as the elder dragon napped in her lap, their training was done and neither of them were on kitchen duty tonight so it was nice to take a moment and just indulge in a rare moment of relaxation. Humming to herself as she threaded her fingers through Tiki’s hair, twirling it and sometimes braiding it, she allowed herself to relax in the quiet afternoon wind.

After a bit of time had passed Tiki came to and slowly turned over to look at Olivia directly, love and curiosity pouring out of her gaze. The dancer was currently sleeping peacefully on the tree behind her, looking serene and oh so soft. Tiki sat up to brush a stray strand of hair out of Olivia’s face, trying her best not to wake the dancer as she didn’t want to ruin this moment where Olivia had no guard up. No mask to hide her flaws or personality, just Olivia as herself.

But, Olivia was a light sleeper so even the faintest of touches startled her awake. She yelped when the first thing she saw was curious lizard-like eyes peering up at her, a hand not-quite human like mere centimeters away from her face. 

Murmuring a quiet apology Tiki sat back down in front of her. “‘M sorry for waking you, I didn’t know you were a light sleeper.”

“I-it’s fine Tiki, really! Not a lot of people know since I’m usually one of the first people awake.”

Tiki chuckled, “Ah yes, we all know of the early bird beauty who eats breakfast and then disappears.”

“Tiki t-that’s embarrassing! I’m not…” 

The elder dragon leaned up to brush their lips together, kissing Olivia once, twice, and then once more before moving down to her neck.

“My love,” Tiki said while she pressed a kiss under Olivia’s jaw, “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve seen in decades.” Another kiss under her earlobe. “And anyone who says anything different clearly, doesn’t have eyes.” A kiss on her heartbeat. “Including you.” Another kiss on Olivia’s incredibly soft lips.

“T-Tiki….” Olivia started before cupping her beloved cheeks and planting a kiss of her own. 

Olivia loved kissing Tiki, she loved the way the elder would sometimes nick her lips from her sharp teeth, loved the way her tongue felt against her own or on her neck. And she especially loved when Tiki’s tail would flick every time she was happy. Olivia was just so in _love_ with Tiki, it was almost embarrassing. 

But most of all, Olivia loved waking up to Tiki in her arms or vice versa. Tiki was one of the few people she could be herself around and drop all her masks. She could just be Olivia, nothing more, nothing less.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just gotta write your faves kissing! But I hope anyone who reads this enjoyed this short drabble of another one of my Olivia rarepairs :"D
> 
> Any comments/kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> Hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ryuusouus) ;p


End file.
